deadly G A M E
by xxsol.luna
Summary: Kairi has forced everyone into playing a game with her. A game where its every man for themselves, or maybe girls vs boys? Will they be able to get out of her twisted sick game? [Kairi bashing]


**The Authoresses Babbles: **It is I Simply Sakura and next to me is ForlornHikari. You see we have combined our forces to create even better Fan-fics... But don't worry we will still work on **Our **seperate stories..

**Kyo:** Come on it's my turn to talk.  
**Sakura:** Okay, Okay...  
**Kyo: **Well like what Sakura said, we have join forces ( Squee! ) and are making this story right here and  
we will be making more )

**Sakura:** But for now let's just get right on with the **Hottest **story ever!  
**Kyo:** Yes Please enjoy...

* * *

**:Prolouge:**

"What the hell do you want!" Kyo growled at Kairi who had disruppted her slumber with a stupid **call** from her cell phone. Kyo got off the tree she was sleeping on and kicked the soccer ball that was in the way.

"Come over, I have an idea for **Fun**." said Kairi giggling at her malice evident in her voice.

"And why the hell would I go over to your house to have fun. I myself was having plenty of fun throwing darts of a picture of you and sleeping...Wanna know where I got your picture?" Kyo answered in a sarcastic tone.. Her attitude lightened up when she spotted her best friend, Sakura.

"Kyo who ya talki'n to?" asked Sakura clulessly

"Did you get lost again Sakura?" Kyo sweatdropped giving a weary smile

"Yup!" she answered in a hyper tone.

She sweatdropped again " Do you have ta be so cheerful about it! " Kyo then got irritated, because of an annoying voice screaming in her ear.

"HELLO IS ANYONE THERE!"

"What the Hell do you want Bitch!" Kyo screamed back

Kairi smirked at the other end "I think someone here wants to talk to you ..." she passed the phone to a tied up purple haired male.

"What the hell is going on here! Where the hell am I!" The male voice shouted into the phone.

"M-Mushra! Are you okay? What are you doing over there!" answered a very worried and annoyed Kyo

"I have absolutely no clue, how or where I'm at ?" Mushra said. And then came the irritating voice of the **so-called** Pigeon.

"You should come pick him up. He seems frightened and **_very cute _**too."

"You----" Kyo was cut off by Sakura grabbing the phone out of her hand

"Kairi what are you doing?" Sakura said in a very angered, stern voice.

"Why hello Sakura...I have someone here for you too.."A very spikey haired (Freak! **Kyo:** In my words his hair is scary and hard to draw for me ) Sora. Now that was the last straw!

" Kairi you** Mother------**! "Sakura was cut off by Kairi.

"So come and save them... Bwahahahaha!" Kairi hung up the phone and Sakura had a new force burning inside her. It was not determination, it was **rage**

"Aw HELL no! That (_insert curse word here_) will be defeated by the fire in my heart called rage!" Sakura grew enraged and Kyo was ... nowhere to be seen... then something came towards her, a big puff of smoke! She squeaked because it had consumed her.

"Will you hurry up! Who knows what that derranged lunatic might do to them." Kyo was running like who knows what, but left a trail of fire behined, dragging Sakura like a rag doll, and in 2 minutes flat, they were at the disgustingly pink door step of the **Evil Boyfriend Kidnapper**.

"Hello!" she greeted the guest of honors with a cheery fake smile that sent shivers down your spine. She took Kyo's hand that was struggling to get free, in a room filled with freaky pink crap. In it they found two boys tied to a chair looking rather ghost like or pale with swirly eyes.

"Sora!" Sakura shrieked, when she recovered from being dragged from the other other side of the island in rapid speed.

"Gurgle-Gurgle..." replied a dumfound Sora his eyes **still** swirly like

"What in vegetable's name did you do to him!" Sakura asked Kairi, getting ready to beat the crap out of her.

**SLAP!**

All of a sudden they heard a slap. Kyo was with Mushra slapping him constantly, to wake him up. Surprisingly it worked. And left a big red mark on his face, may actually.

"What the Hell was that for?" Mushra yelled and was untied from his chair. He looked around the room noticing pink bunnies and hearts all around it.

" **GOD OH MY**! I'm at Kairi's house! " He shrieked mortified.

Kyo smiled at the action of her '_Unworhty_' boyfriend. "I am not worthy! I am not worthy! Thank you Kyo!" Mushra was ont the floor praising to his girlfriend

"Now it's Sora's turn." Kyo turned to Sakura, but she _did not_ want to slap the shit of her beloved Sora.

" B-b-but .. " Sakura said no more, for her friend understood.

"Wake Up Damn it! Sakura 's been kidnapped by **Cute Easter Bunnies**!" Kyo was now slapping the life back into Sora, who awoke at the sound of _kidnap_! _And Easter Bunnies!_

" What! " Sora screamed cutting the rope with his Keyblade and frantically started searching for, Sakura.  
Who to him was abducted by easter bunnies. The guy had issues with the cute furballs and technically so do I.

_**FlashBack**_

Twas the day of Easter and all through out the land little, _little_ bunnies and eggs were scattered for fun. No  
one caring if the little one's had to run.

"Sora!" yelled a red haired girl, wearing a disgusting little pink dress and little pink sandals. The small boy wearing a simple T-shirt and red shorts standing next to a small girl with light green and white sundress her hair up in pig tails, who was standing next to a boy with sexy silver hair and a yellow shirt and navy blue pants.

"Hi Kairi." the little girl smiled as the girl approached the small boy in shorts.

"Hi." the small boy said in a sulky mood looking down at his basket which was empty. All the others were half full and Kairi's which was full from stealing!

"Hey Kairi." the silver haired boy said looking at the multiple numbers of bunnies which were surrounding them in disguise.

"Yeah, you know what guys I'm gonna get out of here." the silver haired boy smirked walking away slyly.

"Wait Riku! Do you want to give me some of your candy?" Kairi yelled running after the Riku who broke into a run as soon as he realized she wanted his candy, **_his candy! _**The nerve!

"Sora?" asked the brown haired girl smiling brightly.

"Hm?" he said looking up from his basket.

"Here." she said dumping all of her candy in his basket.

"Bu-" he began to protest but she stopped him with a finger.

"I can't eat it all by myself." she smiled taking one from his basket. He smiled at her and sat down on the grass, she followed suit.

"Thank you so much Sa-" he began to say, but unfortunatly couldn't continue as he was attacked by the bunnies in disguise, while Sakura was pinned down. The evil bunnies started to take the basket away from Sora who gave a great struggle but alas he was only four.

"WHAAAAA!!!" Sora began to cry when the bunnies flead and Sakura was crying as well. She never thought bunnies could be so mean. They were tramatized for life.

_**End flashback**_

"I'm right here." Sakura said smiling. He sighed in releif and looked around the room.

"Oh dear sugar-muffin I'm in Kairi's room aren't I." He asked shaking his head.

"I'm afraid to say yes." Sakura said comforting him as best as she could. That's when they heard a moan from the corner.

"Oh yes I forgot about him." Kairi said walking to the corner dragging a guy in a black cloak with her. She pulled down the cloak to reveal sexy silver haired male in a blindfold. That's when they heard the the wall crumble, causing dust to rise around them.

"Riku?" the voice questioned looking around the room. When the dust settled it revealed a girl with shorts folded up short pinned back with straps and black tight pants underneath that reached inches above her knees. She had a white tank top and white and black vest with no sleeves and white wristbands. She held long purple hair and peircing crimson eyes.

"Lin?" Kyo asked not sure if it was really her but sure enough, it was her. She just couldn't be certian because of the dust.

"Where the hell is **_my _**Riku!" she yelled looking around the room for her boyfriend. A moan errupted from Riku as Kairi opened the closet door and pushed him in.

"Riku!" Lin yelled jumping in after him.

''Lin!" Kyo followed her best friend and so on. Mushra followed his love and followed by Sakura who followed her best friend and her bestfriends love and Sora followed his love in the hole in the wall called a closet.

Where on earth will they end up?

Will they be saved from Kairis sick idea of fun?

To be continued...

* * *

**Kyo: **Ah we have been gone for far too long. The insanity of Highschool sucks. 

**Sakura:**We don't go to the same hight school!!!!

**Kyo and Sakura:**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

**Kyo:** Oh well, we will still work on our stories and seperate stories, well _I _will at least.

**Sakura:** hey!

**Kyo:** My, my look at the time I must go!

**Sakura:** Yeah go to Disney Land! No fair right? I begged her to take her with me, but noooo! So, I got stuck listening to her screaming in one of the rides 'cough' **Space** 'cough' **Mountain** 'cough'.

**Kyo: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Whooooo!

**Sakura:** M-hmm... She is so going to die of laughter.


End file.
